The Genius and the Morning Star
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: "Do you want me to take you right here, Angel?" "Yes, please. Show me what the devil can do…." Spencer Reid/Lucifer Morningstar *****Part of All Night Long On My Bed*****


_**Warnings** : Explicit Sexual Content, Slash, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Barebacking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Reverse Voyeurism, Top!Lucifer, Bottom!Reid, NSFW_

 _ **Rating** : Explicit_

 _Lucifer Morningstar/Spencer Reid_

 _Reid meets Lucifer when the team visits Lux in L.A. (Lucifer the TV show)  
_

* * *

 **THE GENIUS AND THE MORNING STAR**

.

The team needed to unwind after the end of their last case. It had been a rather brutal one and they were all feeling emotionally and physically drained. The jet wasn't scheduled to take off until noon the next day so they'd decided to grab a drink, or maybe ten.

When they walked into Lux, the LA nightclub local LEO's had recommended, Spencer was immediately taken aback by the posh scene. The room was dark, yet inviting. Most of the walls were covered in rich wood paneling, but there were some areas of exposed concrete. The floor was dark, but with track lighting illuminating the periphery of the space; and lines of tiny lights ran across the ceiling, pulsing as they cast a warm glow onto the crowd below. Reid noticed a fireplace off to the right and a baby grand piano in the center of the room, flanked by plush seating and small, round tables. Other tables and chairs were littered throughout. The bar was situated at the very back of the large room, behind the piano. There were glass shelves along the back wall that held a wide variety of liquors; and an ornate wood and wrought iron staircase led to a second level. Music wafted through the air, and he could feel the vibrations from the sound waves coursing through his body. The atmosphere was, for lack of a better word, electric.

"I'll go grab us a table," Rossi yelled, and then handed his credit card over to Hotch, "Drinks are on me tonight."

"Alright!" Morgan grinned, happily rubbing his hands together as he, Hotch and Reid headed to the bar while Prentiss and JJ went with Rossi. Once they made it up to the front of the line, Hotch and Morgan ordered for the others while Spencer looked over the many bottles displayed along the wall. When they received their drinks, Morgan shouted to him over the music, "Kid, we're gonna get these over to the girls. See you in a few?"

He nodded at his friend and watched as they made their way to a table in the center of the room. When Spencer turned back to the bar he was cheerfully greeted by the bartender.

"Well hello, Cutie," the man gave Reid a thousand-watt smile as dark eyes raked over his body, "Don't you just look like an _angel_. What can I get for you, Love?"

The man spoke with a velvety smooth English accent and his voice was laced with amusement, mischief and something Spencer couldn't quite pin point, but it made his stomach flutter and his heart beat just a little faster nonetheless. "Um, I'll just have a Coke please."

"What was that, Angel?" he playfully teased, cupping his hand over his ear and leaning close, "Did you say a _rum_ and coke?"

"No—I mean, um, I just…." he fumbled over his words as he took in the man before him. The guy was fucking gorgeous, and Reid was having a hard time focusing on the question as he stared into chocolate eyes. His dark hair was cut pretty short, but it was spiked with just a dab of gel if Spencer had to guess, and he had a five o'clock shadow that made him look slightly dangerous in a very, _very_ good way. He wore a black dress shirt, the first several buttons undone, giving the genius a perfect view of his well-defined chest. Obviously the guy looked hot and he knew it; he was suave, handsome, and seemed to carry himself with an air of supreme confidence.

Spencer was brought out of his trance when the man leaned over the bar and looked deep into his eyes, smirking, "Or maybe what you really want is the rum, sans coke?" He raised a brow and gave the genius a knowing look, his lips curving into a half grin, "Hmm?"

Reid watched as a shot glass brimming with amber liquid slowly slid across the shiny bar top, stopping directly in front of him.

"You look like you could use a little help loosening up," he glibly chuckled, "Name's Lucifer, by the way. Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer Morningstar? Was this guy for real? That couldn't possibly be his _actual_ name. What kind of parent would name their kid that? It had to be a stage name or something. Reid quirked his own brow and gave the man a skeptical look as he scoffed, "You can't be serious. Lucifer? As in Lucifer _the Morning Star_? Like, the devil?"

"Oh you're a cheeky one!" he gleamed, his eyes sparkling with mirth, "I _like_ you." Grinning, he heatedly looked Reid up and down once more, "As to your question, _exactly_ like the devil. You could even say we're one and the same. And what's your name, Angel?"

"Um, Spencer. My name's Spencer Reid," he replied, and then continued to babble because the man just kept moving those beautiful, sultry, dark eyes all over him and he felt like he needed to keep talking, "Doctor Spencer Reid….well, no….I mean, yes, I _am_ a doctor, but not a medical doctor. And you don't have to call me that. I mean, unless, of course you want to call me that?" Smooth. Why couldn't he have just shut his mouth after 'Um, Spencer'? It's not like he needed any more help looking ridiculously nerdy and awkward.

"Well, it's so very nice to meet you, _Doctor_ Spencer Reid," he jovially crooned, then put his hand out in greeting.

Reid took it without hesitation, which was odd in itself since he was quite against touching people he didn't know. When their hands met, he felt a spark shoot straight through his body, warming him from the inside out. Lucifer held tight and pulled him close until he was practically lying across the bar top, staring deep into those dark eyes again. He was transfixed as he felt the man's breath, hot and sweet, ghosting across his face.

"I can tell you've got some naughty little bits running through that beautiful mind of yours, Spencer," he whispered, then cocked his head and licked his lips enticingly as he continued to speak, "Please, I'm just dying to know….what is it that you _desire_?"

Suddenly, Reid felt compelled to tell this man, this _Lucifer_ , every dark and dirty fantasy he'd ever had. He wanted to tell him things he'd never told anyone before. His heart clamored in his chest and he could hear the loud swoosh of blood behind his ears as he nervously licked his own lips and stammered, "Well, um, I h-have always wanted to do something in….ah, in public?" It wasn't a question, really, but he'd phrased it that way. Maybe because he was questioning why the hell he was speaking at all; but to his horror, he just kept on talking, "I'd just love to be fucked in a room full of people and no one have any clue as to what was going on—" His eyes grew wide as heat burned his cheeks and he let out a startled gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth. "I—I can't believe I just said that…." he mumbled through his fingers, completely mortified, as he stared at the other man.

Crooning, Lucifer boasted, "Oh it's not your fault, Darling. People just like to tell me things. Must be something about this face." His eyes widened, and then he smiled as delight danced in their mysterious depths, "The sweet, innocent looking ones are always the kinkiest, it seems." He narrowed his gaze and studied Reid for a moment longer, then looked over to a woman clad in black leather and an intimidating scowl. "Maze, take over. I think I'd like to get to know Spencer here a whole lot better." He glanced at Reid and quickly added, "That is, if Spencer wants to get to know me. Is that alright, Sweetheart?"

Reid looked at him with wide, hazel eyes. He really didn't want anything else in that moment _other_ than to get to know this man _a whole lot better_. He excitedly bit his lip as he stumbled over his words, "Yes! I mean, ah," he let out a tiny laugh and squeaked, "That's alright."

"Glorious!" the man joyfully declared; then the woman, Maze, gave Lucifer a glare and glanced over to Reid, smirking at him.

Spencer had no idea what to make of her, and her gaze put him on edge; she made him feel uneasy. She was very beautiful; long, dark brown hair flowing in waves, caramel skin and dark red lips, sharp cheekbones….but she also looked like she could go off on him at any moment and claw his eyes out. He was actually grateful when Lucifer crept around the bar and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. But before he could pull him away, Spencer grabbed the shot glass and quickly downed the alcohol, hissing at the burn it caused. Instantly, though, warmth crept into his veins and his muscles relaxed as he allowed Lucifer to direct him away from the crowd. He didn't know what the man had in mind or where he was taking him, but he was surprisingly okay with it. When they reached the staircase, he stopped, remembering the team. He was sure they would notice he wasn't there soon enough. Looking at Lucifer, he questioned, "What—What about my friends?"

"Oh they'll be fine! Havin' a blast, see," he merrily pointed over to the table they were gathered around, all of them laughing, and then leaned in close to Reid's ear and muttered, "I'll have you back before they even miss you, Darling. Promise."

"Don't you need to, you know, stay at the bar?" Spencer countered, wondering how a bartender could just up and leave his post whenever he felt like it.

"Angel, I own the place," he haughtily laughed, "Which means I get to do whatever—or _whoever_ —I want."

Reid glanced at his friends one last time and then gave Lucifer a quick nod as they moved up the ornate staircase and onto a balcony. The space was empty, and Spencer started to feel slightly anxious about being alone with a complete stranger he'd only just met and really knew next to nothing about. The man could be a serial killer for all he knew. Although, he seemed to be pretty high profile, so the odds of him actually being a murderer were slim. He let Lucifer direct him to a railing that overlooked the crowd below, and he saw his team sitting at the table by the piano, still seemingly quite unaware of his absence. Why hadn't they noticed he was gone yet? They _were_ profilers, after all. He found it odd, but was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hot body against his back and a sultry voice filling his head.

"Now, this isn't completely out in the open, Love," Lucifer began, low and breathy in Spencer's ear, "But you _will_ be able to see all your little friends and they won't have a clue that you're up here watching them while I fuck you. Does that sound…. _desirable_ to you, Spencer?"

Reid's cock twitched with anticipation at the man's words. He could feel himself getting harder as his breath hitched and his body tensed, his pants growing painfully tight as his need continued to swell. What Lucifer said was more than simply desirable to him; Spencer wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about it until it happened. He leaned back into the man, his body shuddering as he moaned, "God, yes…."

"Oh, please, let's not bring _Him_ into this," Lucifer gently chided as he ran fingers through long, chestnut curls, "Dad really has absolutely no sense of fun."

Spencer felt a hand snake around his waist from behind, moving slowly down until it cupped his aching flesh through the restrictive clothing, beginning to heavily rub against the bulge. He groaned and pushed further into Lucifer, feeling the other man's own obvious arousal as it nestled itself between his ass cheeks; and the thought of being _that_ close to Lucifer's cock had him rocking back into the groin behind him again involuntarily. He reveled in the feel of the form behind him as he brought his hands forward to grip the railing.

"Just look at them down there," Lucifer whispered as he continued to massage Spencer's cloth covered dick, "Laughing, and drinking, and dancing. They have no idea what you're doing….or what you're letting me do _to_ you. They haven't the foggiest how much you want this, do they? Do they even know you at all, Spencer?"

Reid looked down at his team, his friends, having fun on the lower level and realized that Lucifer was right—they didn't truly know every part of him. He had secrets that he kept from even them, and having those secrets right now lit a spark of excitement in him. The thrill of having a surreptitious side to himself that only the man behind him knew about was both exhilarating and intoxicating. He brought a hand up, reaching back and threading his fingers into Lucifer's short locks to ground himself as he continued to listen to the man purr in his ear.

"They don't know how much you're gonna love me filling you up while you watch them chatter on down there, oblivious to your titillating exploits."

The hand over his dick moved up to the button on his slacks, undoing it and pulling the zipper down ever so slowly as teeth nipped at his earlobe. Reid's body quivered and he gasped as hot breath and wet heat slid down his neck.

"This _is_ what you want, isn't it?" Lucifer impishly inquired, "Do you want me to take you right here, Angel? Will you let the devil have his way with you?"

Spencer's brows furrowed momentarily as his sex-fogged mind caught up to what his ears were hearing. Had Lucifer just called himself the devil? Sure, the man liked to embrace his desires, live by his passion; but maybe there was something else happening as well. Perhaps he was delusional and truly did think he was the devil. Of course Reid knew he wasn't _actually_ the devil; that was just insane. Wasn't it? Although, when he thought about how the man made him feel….how Lucifer's gaze seemed to pierce right through him….how his voice and his touch made him want to surrender all morals and give in to every filthy, carnal desire that had ever crossed his mind…..he supposed that maybe he really _was_ the devil. The man's sensual voice cutting through the air once more brought him out of his musings.

"Spencer, Love, answer the question."

"Yes," he immediately replied, breathless and trembling, "Yes, _please._ Show me what the devil can do…."

As soon as he gave his approval, there was a soft chuckle and a warm hand seizing his cock from inside his pants, stroking him, slow and steady as hot breath ghosted over his neck. He could feel the vibrations from the music blaring through the speakers of the club, but the noise seemed muffled, like it was far away. He felt like they were secluded, in their own space, their own little bubble tucked away just for them. He moved forward, leaning against the railing to give himself more support as the sinfully skillful hand worked him over. His thighs tingled and a spark of immense pleasure shot through him when the hand on his cock twisted ever so slightly over the head.

He yelped when cool air hit bare skin, his pants jerked down just enough to expose his ass and give the man behind him easy access. There was a popping sound like a bottle quickly being opened and then a slick finger was sliding up and down over his crack and around his hole, whirling and massaging, then lightly pressing against the puckered entrance before moving back up his ass and repeating. The other hand continued to stroke his dick and the sensations attacking him from both sides forced him to lean back against Lucifer as shuddered breaths wracked his quivering frame. A husky whisper sent chills down his spine, "Does this feel good, Darling? I bet if you could form words right now you'd be begging for more."

Lucifer pushed Spencer forward to lean against the rail once again as he draped his body along the genius' back, the man's finger moving along the contours of his opening and pressing inside for just an instant before retreating. A shiver ran up Reid's body and erupted into a long, low moan that filled the heady air around them. Fuck, he wanted more of that finger. But when he felt pressure rubbing against the skin right behind his balls, he forgot all about the other need for a moment as every nerve in his groin emitted a wave of bliss and he gasped, "O-O-Ohhhh…"

"Ah, there?" Lucifer gleefully teased, and then moved back, painstakingly slowly, to breach Spencer's ass again, "Or do you want it here, Angel?"

Reid could feel the tip of the digit squirming just inside his hole, his muscles hungrily clamping down around it, and he wanted more. He felt so fucking empty and he longed for that finger to thrust as far inside him as possible. He tried to push down on it, but whimpered when it was hastily removed.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Love."

"Yes," he shamelessly pleaded, "Please, yes I want it right there."

Reid could practically hear the smirk in Lucifer's voice as he jovially snarled, "Happy to oblige," then returned his finger to the tight heat, shoving in as far as he could go.

It all felt like bliss. Lucifer massaged Reid's passage, twisting and turning….then hooking, and he momentarily lost the ability to stand as pleasure radiated through him, settling deep in his cock and weighing it down as beads of pre-cum drizzled from the tip. His body trembled, and he was extremely grateful for the railing as he closed his eyes and clung to it. Lucifer continued to work his dick and his ass, stroking and thrusting in time as his body quaked and quivered under the man's ministrations.

After a minute, another finger was added, and he tried to breathe through the burn as he was stretched. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips forward, pushing his cock into the warm hand around it just to feel a little bit more of _his_ touch.

"You're an eager little thing, aren't you?" Lucifer simpered, leaning down close to Reid's ear again, "What do you desire now, Sweetheart?"

Oh fuck….there were so many answers to that question. He wanted the fingers up his ass to be replaced with a hard, hot cock. He wanted to feel Lucifer pound into him until he couldn't see straight. He wanted to watch his friends, completely oblivious, while he came. He didn't realize he was speaking out loud until he'd already began, but it was difficult to get the words out over the tingling heat that ricocheted through his body, "I-I desire….I w-want…."

"Yes?" Lucifer coaxed as he added a third finger and pressed in deep and wide.

"Oh, fuck!" Spencer hissed, the burn returning momentarily and magnifying the ache in his weeping cock. He took a deep breath and turned his head to peer at Lucifer out of his periphery as he desperately moaned, "I wanna be fucked by the devil."

Lucifer shot him a brilliantly wicked grin, "Fantastic." Thrusting his fingers in once more, he growled, "That works out rather swimmingly then, because I wanna fuck an angel."

The hand Reid had been thrusting into suddenly disappeared, and Spencer heard the sound of a zipper descending right before fingers left his ass, replaced by a warm, heavy presence flush with his ready and needy hole. The pressure increased immensely as the cock behind him slowly pushed its way inside, and he gripped the bar in front of him harder, whimpering as his muscles stretched around the thick girth. The burn was brutal, and although he hadn't seen Lucifer's dick, he imagined it had to be massive. When his cries grew uncontrollably louder, a hand came around his face and covered his mouth, one finger sinfully slipping inside the wet heat.

"Shhh," Lucifer purred, "Let's put that beautiful mouth to better use, Sweetheart. I want you to suck me."

Spencer's eyes fluttered and then rolled up as he groaned and enthusiastically obeyed, wrapping his lips around the finger and massaging it with his tongue as the cock continued to sink deeper into his ass. He could feel every beautiful inch as it slithered in, the movement not ceasing until Lucifer was fully sheathed. Heavy balls pushed against him, thighs flush with his, the cool metal of a zipper on his cheeks. He felt divinely full. They stayed just like that, Reid eagerly sucking fingers as they fucked his mouth until the burn began to dissipate.

"Your body is heavenly," Lucifer praised, pulling his hand away from Spencer's mouth, and the genius keened at the approval. "Are you ready for me, Angel?"

Reid quickly nodded and let out a heavy sigh, "Please, fuck me."

Slowly, gradually, Lucifer pulled out until only the head of his dick remained inside, then drove back in, causing the genius to gasp. He repeatedly moved in and out with smooth, fluid thrusts, his cock massaging Reid's walls and rubbing against his prostate with each steady pass. "There you go, Love," he panted, "So tight around me….it's like you're pulling me in. You want more of me inside, I can feel it. You _crave_ it," he paused for a moment, and when he continued Spencer could once again hear the smirk heavy in his voice, "You desire it, isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Heat from the body against his warmed Reid's back as he savored every glorious movement from the dick inside him; and he had to agree that he did indeed desire more of everything this man had to offer. He felt like he couldn't get enough of him—Lucifer was like a drug to him, and not even Dilaudid held a fucking candle. The pain he'd felt in the beginning was completely gone and all he knew in that moment was pure, unadulterated bliss. The experience of being fucked out in the open while completely clothed was almost enough to have him tipping over right there. He felt obscenely dirty, in an erotic, carnal, licentious sort of way; it was a feeling he could definitely get used to. He turned his head to the side and breathed, "I desire more of you." His body quivered at the thought of _more_ and he shuddered, "P-Please….give me more."

"Why of course. Do hold on tight..." he rumbled, then lifted off of Reid's back and began to plunge in at a faster pace, harshly gripping the genius' hips to keep him exactly where he wanted him.

Spencer clutched at the railing and held on with all he had as he was vigorously fucked into, and he fixed his gaze down on the table his team was gathered around. His vision blurred for a moment when a spark of heat shot through him, and he let out a muffled sob of sheer ecstasy as his prostate was repeatedly hit. His eyes fluttered once more and he tried to focus back on his friends. They really had absolutely no idea what he was doing….what he was getting away with….what he was letting Lucifer do to him. He watched Morgan grab JJ and pulled her out to dance by the piano while Hotch and Rossi sat at the table in what looked like a very animated discussion. His eyes scanned the crowd until he found Prentiss sitting at the bar, she appeared to be flirting with that woman, Maze. If he had been thinking clearly he may have considered that strange, but as it was he could barely form a coherent thought.

All his focus was on one thing—Lucifer and the man's cock thrusting deep into him over and over...his hands holding so tightly to Spencer's hips he was sure to have bruises the next day….his voice purring into the air around them, heady and lustful and…. _sinful_. He felt sinful; Lucifer made him want to be wicked, and shameless, and wanton.

Spencer was drawn back from his wandering mind when he felt the strong hand around his hip tighten while the other hand moved down to his aching, dripping cock, circling the solid flesh and beginning to stroke him. He felt his passion simmering just below the surface of his skin as his balls began to draw up.

Lucifer pushed him further into the railing, pounding his cock home with practiced precision while he fondled and teased the dick in his hand. Spencer could feel his climax rapidly approaching as Lucifer continued to fuck him, and he tried to open up his deepest depths to the man behind him.

"You are a _sight_ , Spencer. Writhing and moaning….holding onto that railing like your life depends on it." Lucifer moved the hand from Reid's hip up to grip his shoulder as he strengthened his thrusts, eliciting a moaning cry from the genius. "I can feel you tightening around me," he purred, "You're so close. Can you cum for me, Angel?"

Spencer mewled at the term of endearment. He was beginning to love the nickname, and it sent a shiver down his spine. The hand on his dick grew a bit rougher, as did the thrusts of cock in his ass. Skillful fingers slid along his shaft while rigid flesh ran across his prostate, both actions working to pull him closer and closer to the edge. Heat pooled in his groin and thighs as his balls made their final ascent upward, his knees buckling beneath him.

Swiftly, Lucifer wrapped his arm around Reid's middle, stopping his fall and pulling him up until his back was flush against the man's chest.

Spencer was completely pliant as Lucifer held him there, the heat from the other man's body warming his back. His mind was hazy, but he tried to keep his eyes on his friends as they enjoyed their evening, blissfully unaware of the utterly obscene condition he was currently in. When that beautiful, erotic voice started to flow into his ear again, he trembled.

"Darling, let go and cum all over my hand. Make me filthy..."

One more fierce flick of Lucifer's wrist and a snap of his hips was all it took. Spencer bit down hard on his lip, moaning as he melted into the ecstasy of his climax. His body tensed, his toes curled, his head flew back and he shot his essence in thick, hot streams, obeying Lucifer's command and coating the hand around his grateful dick. That hand continued to milk him for more as it slipped and slid along his throbbing member. His muscles greedily clenched around the cock still fucking into him, and with one last viscous thrust he felt Lucifer begin to pulse deep inside, spilling his seed and filling him up as the man harshly bit down on his shoulder. That would definitely leave a mark, but Spencer was surprisingly okay with the idea; he wanted Lucifer to claim him.

They remained there, Spencer breathing heavy and riding the euphoria of his orgasm as Lucifer held him close. When his mind finally began to clear, Reid felt a trickle of something run down his chin and he realized he'd bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't really care, though. It had been worth it….definitely worth it. He blinked several times to clear his vision and then sensed the softening cock inside him slide out as he was turned around to face the man who had just fucked him senseless. He was as gorgeous as ever, not a hair out of place, and Spencer didn't want to look away.

Lucifer gave him a smirk as he adjusted Reid's clothes and zipped up his pants. He smoothed down the genius' unruly locks, then brought his hand down to tenderly caress his cheek as he murmured, "You were absolutely incredible, Spencer," then met their lips in a soft and gentle embrace.

It was their first kiss, but Spencer hoped it wouldn't be their last. He opened up, longing for a deeper connection, and Lucifer sunk into his mouth, their tongues undulating together in wet heat. Spencer moaned, but all too quickly that delicious tongue pulled out, licking at the small trickle of blood adorning Spencer's lip before retreating completely.

"Incredible, and so delectable," Lucifer purred, then pulled further back, and Spencer let a tiny whimper escape at the loss. He tenderly ran his knuckles down the genius' face once more and whispered, "You should get back to your friends, but if you ever require anything please don't hesitate to ask. And if you ever find yourself in LA again, I would simply adore it if you came by to see me." He gave Reid a sly grin, and Spencer could have sworn that his eyes glowed red for a split second before he sweetly added, "After all, the devil needs his angel."

With that, Lucifer left and Spencer slowly made his way back down the stairs on shaky legs, trying his damnedest to _not_ look like he'd just had the best fuck of his life. He chewed on his lip and smiled as he thought about what Lucifer had told him. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he would be back in LA again.

He had to come back.

He had to come back because he was addicted.

He was desperately, shamelessly, and completely addicted to the devil.

.

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading and do let me know what you thought of this pairing!_


End file.
